Des certitudes ébranlées
by Sithmaith
Summary: OS s'inscrivant dans la fic "pas si différent" mais pouvant être lu complètement de manière individuelle, sinon ça se passe chronologiquement entre le chapitre 9 et 10 Jace et Raphaël une amitié étonnante, une relation qui l'est plus encore et pourtant une simple évidence?


_Enjoy, voici donc ce petit Os. Mon premier lemon entier publié, j'attend donc vos précieux retours ou vos cadavres de poulet sur ma pelouse, au choix._

 _C'est plein de guimauve dégoulinante et j'espere que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire^^_

* * *

Raphaël fuyait, il courrait presque, il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et ces maudits yeux noisettes. Il refusait d'écouter, d'avoir mal. Il refusait la douleur et tant pis s'il agissait comme un lâche, un pleutre. Il n'en avait cure, juste partir était suffisant pour l'heure

Cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi aisément, où croyait il aller ainsi ? Il allait devoir écouter Jace qu'il le veuille ou non. Le blond refusait de voir à nouveau cet éclat de souffrance pure dans les prunelles sombres. Plus jamais. Il avait besoin de revoir fleurir le sourire canaille qu'il aimait tant, sur les traits de Raphaël. Le désespoir ne lui allait pas au teint.

\- « Raphaël Amaury Santiago, cesse d'être aussi buté et écoutes moi, tête de bourrique sans nom. »

Utiliser un prénom en entier pour inciter à l'écoutes était une chose qu'il avait appris d' Alec, cela marchait à merveille avec Izzie et lui quand l'aîné était en colère, alors Jace essaya après tout, Raphaël y serait peut être sensible.

Cela fonctionna d'ailleurs au delà de toute les plus folles espérances du cadet. Son compère fit volte face se plantant devant Jace qui manque d'ailleurs de peu de percuter de plein fouet le brun. La mine austère, le regard furibond, mais au moins ne s'échappait il plus

\- « Et qu'a tu as me dire de si important ? »

Le ton était incisif, tranchant. Les yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs dans la nuit, mais Jace s'exhorta au courage, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la lâcheté, il était grand temps qu'il assume ce qu'il ressentait. Jace partageait l'honnêteté comme trait de caractère avec Raphaël, il ne supportait aucun mensonge, aucun faux semblant, même ceux qu'il se racontait à lui même lui faisait horreur, surtout ceux là à dire vrai. Il inspira profondément pour s'inciter à sauter dans ce qui avait pour lui, tout d'une fosse au lion.

« Raph, on pourrait parler de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, avec Althéa ? »

Une approche détournée semblait être la meilleure des stratégies. Revenir sur le désastre qu'avait été le Conan Doyle lorsque la serveuse avait fait des avances à Jace qui y avait répondu distraitement. Elle ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, c'était simplement une manière d'être poli pour lui, courtois. Le brun n'avait pas pris les choses ainsi, pâle euphémisme. La colère l'avait entièrement consumée.

A présent le blond voulait espérer que cette fois, suivre le jeune mexicain aurait des conséquence plus profitable ? Plus agréable.

Après tout, Jace n'avait aucune certitude quand aux sentiments de son vis à vis, il était donc délicat de se livrer à cœur ouvert sans filet, ni garantie. Il avait peur tout simplement. Il était terrifié à l'idée que cette affection qu'il ressentait soit réciproque, il craignait la nouveauté que tout cela pouvait impliquer. Mais pire encore, ce qui le paralysait, ce qui lui donnait la nausée, c'était de ne jamais peut être, pouvoir vivre tout cela au grand jour. Ne jamais toucher la peau à la couleur de miel de Raphaël, ne pas en connaître le goût, ne plus voir aucun sourire doux lui être adresser, renoncer à leur complicité, à cette lueur pleine de tendresse qui semblait luire parfois dans son regard. Cela il ne pouvait l'accepter et ça valait bien le risque de se faire congédier au moins aurait il essayé, aucun regret donc n'aurait sa place dans son cœur, il fallait qu'il essaie.

\- « il n'y a rien à dire »

Un regard trop dur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une moue pleine d'ironie cruelle si loin du sale gosse au grand cœur qui avait ravi le sien. S'en était trop pour Jace, il voulait SON Raphaël pas ce simulacre de double qui avait pris sa place. Pas ce masque de haine totale.

\- « Cette fois tu vas trop loin, tu peux craindre tout ce que tu veux, après tout moi aussi j'ai peur. Tu peux douter de moi, ne pas croire en nous, mais je t'interdis de nier qu'il y a un nous »

Jace avait presque crié au visage de son compère ne réalisant que bien tard à quel point il était proche de lui. Il avait même empoigné la veste en cuir du motard lui faisant face. Il se donnait en spectacle dans une rue déserte et s'en moquait éperdument fusse telle même bondée. Sa frustration trop longtemps retenue explosait purement et simplement. Lui aussi avait mal, mal de voir Raphaël ainsi et de semblait il ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Le brun quand à lui n'osait espérer y croire. Un nous ? C'était bien singulier, c'était il trompé à ce point sur Jace ? Il affronta le regard noisette y cherchant réponse, la pénombre n'aidait pas, mais la lune leur offrait un éclairage tout relatif. Il y décelait donc de l'incertitude, de l'espoir. Le blond avait parut touché à vif par ses paroles et son attitudes. Peut être avait il effectivement dépassé les limites, ça ne lui allait que trop bien. Dans un geste délibérément lent, il déposa une main légère sur l'épaule de son cadet. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire lâcher prise, seulement à établir un contact physique, que l'autre pouvait à tout moment décliné et il n'en fit rien.

«- et que veux tu faire de ce nous ? »

Le brun lui offrit ce satané sourire canaille qui faisait battre à tout rompre le cœur de Jace. Enfin le Raphaël qu'il aimait tant refaisait surface, lui donnant tout le courage nécessaire pour se déclarer.

\- « quelque chose qui nous ressemble, je crois. Plein de raillerie, de complicité, de prise de bec parce que tu ne veux jamais avoir tord et moi non plus. De la franchise beaucoup, des livres un peu partout. Des films en grand nombres que tu décortiqueras scrupuleusement ce qui me fera râler. Des avis contraire qu'on s'exposera, des alliances qu'on formera si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à l'autre »

Jace s'interrompit un instant, d'une certaine manière ils avaient déjà tout cela, il ne savait comment quémander le reste qui lui brûlait les lèvres, les gestes plus intimes, les actes plus précis.

Raphaël perçut l'hésitation à juste titre, comme de la simple timidité après tout le blond n'était pas habitué à tout cela et il lui avait déjà fait de jolies confessions, il pouvait donc se montrer chevaleresque et le secourir

« ça me va. Est ce qu'il peut y avoir un peu de ça aussi ? »

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles dessinées lui faisant face, s'arrêtant un instant laissant à Jace le libre choix de refuser ses avances. Ce qu'il ne fit pas initiant même le baiser. Un geste doux plein d'une affection qui se déversaient en flot continue enfin libérée, guère plus qu'un effleurement salvateur, que les deux firent durer de longues minutes. Puis le corps de Jace ce mouva seul, se blottissant contre celui de son compère recherchant sa chaleur, sa quiétude. Les mains halées se perdirent dans les cheveux blond les accrochant par endroit, ce qui déclenchait des grognements à peine retenu à Jace. Raphaël souriait contre les lèvres de son ami, se détachant légèrement.

\- « On va finir en esquimaux. Tu veux aller à l'appart ? Il est à côté, promis ce n'est pas une ruse pour te voler ta vertu. »

Jace ria de bon cœur, protéger sa vertu étaient bien la dernière chose qui lui importait à l'instant.

\- « et si c'est justement ce que j'avais en tête ?»

Pour appuyer ses dires, il vola à son aîné un baiser espiègle.

« Ne fais pas de souhait à la légère jeune Lightwood, tu pourrais être exaucé»

« des mots, rien que des mots ! »

Raphaël joueur déposa un léger baiser sur le nez de Jace puis l'invita à le suivre. La température de cette nuit de printemps était fraîche et le blond ne portait qu'une chemise cintrée. Il n'avait pas songé resté aussi longtemps, mais vu la direction que prenait la soirée, il en était entièrement ravi.. La paix était revenue entre eux et une douce quiétude les nimbaient de ses bras protecteurs

* * *

L'appartement était décoré avec goût. Un style vintage chic, tel aurait été la description qu'en aurait fait Jace. Une large horloge faites de rouages et d'écrous ornait le mur central du salon. Un canapé rouge et de grand coussins disposé ça et là, rendait la pièce chaleureuse. Au centre trônait royal un projecteur de cinéma des années 50. Le jeune homme avait envie de se prélasser dans cette grande pièce, mais pas tout seul.

Raphaël avait pris place à ces côtés lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette proximité nouvelle entre eux. Lui aussi avait besoin de s'adapter, il avait tant désiré Jace sans pour autant penser tout cela possible. Pourtant il était là, les joues légèrement rosi par le froid et la gêne, les cheveux en bataille et la mine lumineuse. Il n'osait esquisser le moindre geste de peur de le faire fuir.

\- « J'aimerais un peu plus de ça »

Le cadet posa ses lèvres sur celle de Raphaël dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de sage. Il était surpris de trouver cela aussi naturelle entre eux. Il avait craint de trouver ça étrange d'embrasser un homme, d'inattendue peut être, mais il n'en était rien. C'était Raphaël. Il avait le goût du jus d'orange qu'il avait but boudeur, avant de s'enfuir purement et simplement du Dirty Dick's Bar. C'était Raphaël et si Jace n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait, il avait toute confiance en son comparse. Il lui donnait tout littéralement, son cœur, son corps, son âme, il lui offrait tout sans restriction, qu'il en fasse ce que bon lui semblait. Tout était déjà à lui de toute manière, seulement Jace ne s'en cachait plus désormais. C'était reposant de déposer les armes, il s'en sentait apaisé désormais. C'était plus simple ainsi pour lui?

Paix qu'était bien loin de ressentir le dit Raphaël. Il était heureux, enfin. Et si ce bonheur se faisait la mal à cause d'une de ses maladresses ? Il se sentait gauche. Bien sur, il n'en était pas à sa première histoire, il avait même aimé avant Jace, vraiment. Mais voir ainsi le fils adoptif Lightwood tout disposé à lui offrir ce dont il avait eut si souvent envie, le désarçonnait. Une relation amoureuse avec Jace, puisque c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait.

\- « Depuis combien de temps tu... Je veux dire depuis quand tu as compris que tu voulais plus avec moi ? »

Jace était hésitant, mais il avait besoin de certaines réponse. Lové à présent dans les bras protecteur, son visage à quelque distance de celui lui faisant face

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne me suis pas levé un matin en me disant tiens et si j'essayais d'attraper les petites fesses du blondinet. »

La boutade déclencha un éclat de rire du blond qui trouva écho chez son compagnon

\- « Je ne savais pas cela dit que tu étais intéressé par les hommes »

« Je ne le suis pas, c'est toi qui m'attires et tu t'avère être un homme, c'est différent.»

Raphaël songea un instant aux paroles de Jace. Être intéressé par une personne et non un genre, cela avait pour lui quelque chose de terriblement romantique. Il se sentait unique aux yeux de Jace, choisi, privilégié, c'était grisant, inspirant

« Alors comme ça je te plais ? »

Un air incroyablement juvénile au visage, Raphaël brillait littéralement de bonheur. Il était beau, vraiment parfait et ça gonflait le cœur de Jace de le voir ainsi heureux, plus de colère, plus de tristesse tout ça était loin, oublié.

« Tu en doutes encore, sérieusement ?»

Et dans un geste tout provocateur, le blond se plaça différemment, les jambes enroulant comme une entrave, les hanches marquées. Leurs corps cherchaient les contacts électrisants leurs sens. Les lèvres de Raphaël partirent à l'assaut de la peau fine de la nuque, de la droite ligne de la mâchoire, du duvet naissant du menton. Il voulait gravé chaque trait dans sa mémoire, comme un talisman précieux. Jace le laissait faire, bon seigneur, il profitait allègrement de tout les traitements que lui assignait son vis à vis.

« Chambre ? »

Le cerveau du blond semblait dans l'incapacité soudaine de construire des phrases complètes et il s'en moquait éperdument. Il voulait Raphaël, que ses mains ne cesse jamais de toucher sa peau, que ses lèvres n'arrêtent pas un instant de l'embrasser. Tout le reste revêtait à présent un intérêt très restreint

Raphaël s'amusait de voir Jace aussi offert, ouvert. Il énonçait clairement et simplement ce dont il avait envie, avec une certaine impériosité teinté d'impatience. Ça lui ressemblait tellement, ça leur ressemblait tellement, c'était enivrant.

\- « moi qui voulait te faire une visite guidé des lieux en bon et due forme. »

\- « chambre d'abord»

\- « Tes désirs sont des ordres »

Après un sourire espiègle échangé, raphaël entrelaça leur doigts et entreprit donc de mettre tout cela à exécution.

Sa chambre était décoré sobrement , mais avec goût. Une couette crème qui semblait incroyablement moelleuse donnait envie à Jace de s'y vautrer allègrement. Des paravents dissimulaient, devinait il, la salle d'eau attenante. Des livres et films erraient éparpillé sur le bureau en bois clairs.

Cédant à une impulsion, Jace bras en croix se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit dans un bruit mat déclenchant un éclat de rire de son compère. Son lit était douillet et confortable, un bon point le blond adorait dormir.

\- « Tu es bien là ? »

\- « Nan, il me manque quelque chose »

Roulant sur le dos il ouvrit ses bras au brun dans un geste d'invitation clair. Invitation à laquelle Raphaël répondit promptement. Non sans douceur il caressa le visage offert de Jace, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un ballet commença alors, leurs langues jouant ensemble, se découvrant taquine. Les respirations devinrent erratiques, les caresses plus précises. Les mains du brun errèrent sous la chemise de Jace caressant chaque parcelle de peau à porté. Le tissus étant de trop, il finit sa course bellement sur le plancher. Surplombant son cadet, Raphaël le dévorait de ses yeux sombres. Un torse sculpté par du sport régulier, une peau très légèrement hâlé, il avait tout d'une figure vikings d'un autre temps. Peu étonnant donc qu'Alec l'ai choisit comme modèle, pour un de ses cours portant sur les traits nordique. Ses lèvres effleurèrent chaque parcelle de peau offerte, il caressa, mordilla, dans un lent supplice délectable.

Jace profitait simplement, tête rejeté en arrière, yeux mi-clos des gémissements filtrant à travers ses lèvres. Il ne cherchait à rien retenir, et offrait à Raphaël une vision délicieusement inédite d'abandon total.

Celui-ci était toutefois en proie au doutes quand à la suite. Il ne savait quel rôle préférait jouer Jace et ignorait même si celui-ci en avait la moindre idée d'ailleurs. Après tout avec un homme il était entièrement novice et Raphaël ne pouvait décemment lui demander _et sinon tu préfères prendre ou être pris ?_ Dans ces précédentes relation la question ne s'était jamais vraiment posé, il y avait toujours eut des allusions ou des signaux dictinct. Le brun ne voulait rien brusquer, rien exiger.

\- « Tu sais que tu peux me dire non à tout moment ? »

Un simple rappel. Raphaël trouvait cela important que ce soit dit. Pas qu'il doutait des envies du blond, le corp lovait contre le sien, lui en donnait une idée assez précise. Mais il ne voulait pas que Jace pris dans la fougue de l'instant, en oubli ses limites.

-« j'ai envie de toi, Raphaël »

La vérité brute qui laissa Raphaël sans voix, un exploit en soit. Une vague de désir le submergea manquant de l'engloutir. Jace était adorablement honnête et il y avait une certaine candeur à tout exprimer ainsi sans filtre aucun. Les vêtements volèrent, les mains se baladèrent, animés semblait il de leur volonté propre.

Le problème antérieur de Raphaël se faisait plus pressent. Comment savoir ce que Jace désirait pour la suite, il n'osait lui poser clairement la question la trouvant, trop vulgaire, trop inapproprié sur le moment. S'il avait sut il se serait renseigné plus tôt sous couvert d'humour.

\- « Je préfère te laisser mener la danse si ça ne te dérange pas »

\- « Aucunement »

Le brun sourit, vraiment il s'inquiétait pour bien trop peu. Il suffisait de laisser faire les choses. Tout se déroulait à merveille avec un naturel pour le moins déconcertant.

\- « Tu es sur de toi?»

\- « Raphaël cesse de te comporter comme si j'étais une vierge effarouchée, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et crois moi, c'est ce que je veux. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de te découvrir une prévenance débordante et envahissante, ça m'arrangerait.»

Les rouages de son cerveaux c'étaient enfin remis à fonctionner de manière efficace, le léger éloignement de Raphaël l'y aidait. Pourtant il s'en sentait irrité, il avait froid, sa peau hurlait de ne plus être cajolée, ses sens brûlaient de ne plus être sollicité à l'extrême. Il comprenait les hésitations de son compère, mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas envie d'y prêter attention. Il chercha le regard sombre y plongeant, les mains en coupe sur le visage de miel cherchant à lui faire comprendre le poids de ses mots.

\- « J'ai confiance en toi»

Un gage plus important que tout autre pour Jace. Il lui abandonnait sa confiance, chose difficile pour lui. Pourtant, tout semblait à sa juste place avec Raphaël. Ses sentiments, ses sensations, son corps contre le sien.

Ces mots touchèrent le cœur de Raphaël comme aucun autre avant eux. Il connaissait Jace, il savait ses difficultés à donner pareil pois aux individus. Il s'en sentait honoré, fier d'être ainsi considéré par l'être solaire qui lui faisait face.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'il ressentait. Lui mordillant légèrement la lèvres au passage, réduisant à néant les dernières barrières de tissus, les déchirant presque, valeureux guerriers tombé dans la bataille . Jace était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, nu, le regard embrumé par le plaisir, lui réclamant caresse et attention. C'était irréel. Pourtant, il respirait bien l'odeur de son gel douche mentholé, il goûtait à l'eau de sa bouche, il sentait son désir poindre tout contre lui, entendait les gémissements accentué de Jace quand il s'en empara. Tout ça était bien entrain d'arriver.

Des mouvements délicieusement lent consumaient son ventre et avec lui tout son être. Jace n'aspirait plus qu'a Raphaël ne voyait plus que par lui; C'était son prénom qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres meurtries, c'était lui qui l'embrasait entièrement. C'était délicieux. Il sentait des lèvres errer sur son corps joueuse, sa compréhension s'accrocha un instant au fait qu'elle rejoignait une main affairée. Il les sentit cajoler son érection demandeuse d'une attention offerte. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un amas de sensation désordonnée. Cet entière abandon aurait put l'angoisser, si ça n'avait été Raphaël, avec lui rien de néfaste ne pouvait arriver. Il se refusait toutefois à être entièrement passif, ses mains caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Il chercha à se souvenir pour plus tard que dessiner du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale de Raphaël déclenchait ses frissons, comme accompagner ses mouvements d'une main légère lui faisait émettre un son grave, gutturale. Informations oh combien précieuse donc. Un instant les lèvres sur les siennes lui manquèrent alors le blond stoppa les mouvements de l'autre pour aller les lui ravir. Il ne voulait pas être en reste. Il fit courir des caresses hésitantes sur la virilité de Raphaël, encouragé par les gémissement étouffé il les laissa le guider, pour savoir que plaisait ou non au brun. Celui-ci planta à nouveau son regard dans les yeux noisettes sous lui, cherchant un accord muet.

\- « Je vais parfaitement bien»

Il n'y avait plus d'agacement dans sa voix, seulement une sincérité désarmante. Raphaël reprit alors ses caresses précises là ou il les avaient laissé, préparant ce qui avait besoin de l'être.

Jace trouvait la sensation plus inconfortable que réellement douloureuse. Il se força à se concentrer sur les lèvres pleines de Raphaël; ses yeux sombres légèrement en amande, sa peau de miel qui en avait, Jace en aurait juré, le gout. Les traits anguleux encore renforcé par le menton en forme de tête de flèche, le front bombé, le nez légèrement retroussé. Les doigts de Jace dessinait les traits du visage de son aimé avec une tendresse non feinte. C'était une diversion de choix que le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux d'un Raphaël doux, aimant, et agaçant de lenteur.

Patience fut néanmoins récompensée et le blond retint à grand peine une moue de douleur fugace, quand son corps fut enfin complété par Raphaël. Il ne se mouva pas tout de suite profitant de l'instant se sentant parfaitement à sa place, comblé. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs lèvres étant avides des autres, comme trop longtemps séparés.

\- « J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire taire, si j'avais sut»

Raphaël ne perdait jamais son amour des bons mots semblait-il. Tant mieux s'il en avait été autrement, Jace en aurait presque était déçu. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse aussi éloigna t'il ses hanches avant de les rapprocher en un mouvement lent. La douleur semblait s'être éloigné ce qui ravit le blond. Les mots de Raphaël s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge ce qui déclencha un rire chez Jace. L'effet en était que tout son corps en trembla, corps connecté à celui de Raphaël.

\- « Ne rie pas»

La voix était encore plus grave qu'a l'accoutumée, partant dans les basses sous l'effet du désir. Encore une information à noter pour Jace. Nouvel éclat de rire

\- « Et pourquoi? »

Le ton était délibérément provoquant, comme la moue narquoise d'ailleurs.

\- « Parce que je te désir beaucoup trop»

Des dents égratignèrent la peau juste sous l'oreille de Jace lui arrachant une plainte quand les lèvres s'éloignèrent.

\- « Prouve le»

\- « Tu n'es pas en position adéquat pour me provoquer»

Le rire de Jace s'éleva encore emportant dans son sillage la retenue de Raphaël. Il se mouva en des mouvement langoureux, chacun cherchant à adapter son rythme à l'autre se laissant guider par le flot de sensations qui les submergeaient. Joie, plaisir, désir, sentiment d'être enfin complet. Les ongles de Jace rencontrèrent les épaules du brun, ses jambes s'enroulaient autour des hanches cherchant à accompagner le contact, l'encourageant, le faisant gagner en intensité. Les mains erraient partout sur le corps de l'autre jouant, découvrant, titillant, cajolant. Le plaisir se déversait par vague dans les terminaisons nerveuses à fleur de peau du blond il laissait sa précieuse complainte naître sur ses lèvres.

\- « Raphaël, Raphaël, Raphaël»

Entendre ainsi son prénom prononcé comme un appel, comme autant de mot doux électrisait encore davantage le jeune homme si cela était encore possible. Il s'évertuait à ne pas se laisser envahir par ses envies, à être prévenant attentif à son amant. C'était lui l'important. C'était lui son tout.

\- « Jace»

Et c'est sur ce murmure que des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Son self contrôle s'évanouit et tout gagna en intensité. Raphaël était un amant intense pour le plus grand bonheur de Jace. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, ressentant tout avec une précision accrue. Il adorait quand le brun lâchait enfin prise, quand il n'avait plus peur de blesser. Ses pensées étaient désordonnés autant que ses sensations. Il aurait put rougir de ce rependre ainsi sur les deux corps lové, mais il n'en avait cure perdu dans le plaisir et allégresse. Raphaël le rejoignit bien vite dans tout son flot de sentiments

Ils étaient haletant, en sueur et souillé, et il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. ils étaient ensemble, heureux.

Jace retrouva vite les bras amoureux, l'enserrant dans un étaux protecteur. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil du juste, il lui semblait avoir besoin de dire une chose toute simple mais non moins primordiale

\- « Je t'aime»

Raphaël ne pouvait être plus comblé en cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de Jace

\- « Je sais »

C'était une boutade, une citation célèbre de Han Solo, fan de cinéma oblige. Le blond éclata d'un rire franc

\- « Je refuse de jouer les princesses»

Raphaël contempla les yeux noisettes et dans un souffle murmura à son oreille

\- « Je t'aime»

Jace était aux anges, que pouvait il donc demandé de plus aux destin?

C'est un sourire béat sur le visage qu'ils accueillirent Morphée avec délectation.

* * *

 _Et voilà finit_

 _On reste dans la veine des chevaliers puisqu' Amaury viens du roi de Jerusalem père d'Isabelle._

 _C'est plein de douceur, de maladresse et de complicité, mais je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait en être autrement ^^_


End file.
